Screens such as autostereoscopic displays are known as multiuser displays or multiperson screens on which, in a conventional mode of operation, a plurality of more than two complementary stereoscopic half-images may be reproduced such that a plurality of persons can perceive a reproduced scene three-dimensionally. In addition to a matrix screen having a large number of subpixels, generic screens may include a beam splitter grid that is suitable for directing light emanating from the subpixels respectively into at least one of the viewing zones. They thereby differ from so-called single view displays that are suitable for reproducing only two stereoscopic half-images and on which only one single viewer can see stereoimages of satisfactory quality, while a further person who is laterally offset relative to this viewer cannot even detect a monoimage.
The operation of multiperson screen firstly presupposes however that image information of a corresponding number of views is present. These must be recorded either by a corresponding number of cameras that are laterally offset, which entails high technical complexity and in particular the necessity for unmanageable camera systems or, in a likewise complex manner, may be determined by computer from the image information of only two stereoscopic half-images. Only a very restricted reproduction quality can be achieved because of disruptive cross-talk of adjacent image channels and because the persons viewing the screen see two half-images accurately only in specific positions which fit together correctly to form a stereoimage. However, since a viewer typically moves at least slightly, the stereoimage can therefore be viewed with satisfactory comfort by none of the mentioned persons.